


Five Times As Nice

by queensusan



Series: Five Times As Nice [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biology what Biology, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Double Penetration, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, First Time, Intercrural Sex, Interspecies Sex, M/M, PWP, Podfic Welcome, Romance, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, alien cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensusan/pseuds/queensusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is afraid Jim will be turned off by his alien genitalia.  Jim convinces him he can take any cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times As Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Naughty Drabbles: TOS/TAS/AOS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899009) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



> If imitation is the finest form of flattery, then my dear friend Yeaka should feel flattered as fuck, because I was so inspired by not one but two of her stories that I was moved to create my own tribute to her ideas. Her description of Spock's alien cock was so intriguing, so delightful, so majestic I became semi-obsessed with it. I simply had to know more about it. All credit goes to the creator, I'm just taking the dick out to play with it awhile before giving it back. (Never mind, I'm not giving it back) Thank you Yeaka for all you do, I love you! 
> 
> Go read Yeaka's inspiration fics. You can thank me later:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/899009/chapters/4429308
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/847796

Jim's heart was beating hard, like a rabbit thumping its hind legs against his ribcage, but his mind was alight with triumph. It had taken a solid six months of flirting, lingering touches, and whispered confessions of love to get Spock to cross the neutral territory of the bathroom into his bedroom, but now that he had him there he was going to blow his Vulcan mind.

Jim suspected he was well on his way to reducing Spock to goo already, given the way he whimpered and squirmed the lower Jim's fingers crawled down his chest. Jim began to brush his fingers along Spock's midriff and the bed shuddered slightly from the trembling of Spock's body. Who'd have imagined Spock would be so responsive? He'd imagined this scenario hundreds of times, but never had he dared to hope Spock would react to him so strongly. His fingers slipped lower, down through the crisp hair on his lower abdomen and under the waistband of his trousers. Spock froze and Jim grinned for three glorious seconds before Spock jackknifed up, dislodging Jim's hand.

"Jim," Spock said in a tone of voice Jim associated with getting his ass handed to him by his mother and not sexual encounters.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly, his brain and dick still not having caught up with the situation.

Spock's face was flushed with green blood and his clothes were rumpled and askew. His eyes were flighty and panicked. "I- I apologize, Captain. I can't- I must go."

Before Jim could gather his wits together enough to protest, Spock had risen from the bed and fled the room, presumably back to his own. 

Jim considered following him, but ultimately decided he was too much of a gentleman to go where he wasn't wanted- though it was anyone's guess how they'd gone from what Jim was almost positive was a consensual situation to Spock running away. He was sure he'd get the story out of his partner the next day, but he became curiously difficult to find. Sure, he'd catch glimpses of him, but it always seemed as though whenever Jim came in sight Spock suddenly had a pressing reason to be elsewhere. He'd have called him on it if it weren't for the distressed set to Spock's mouth.

He was standing and frowning at the elevator recently inhabited by Spock when Uhura marched up to him, scowling fiercely.

"I expected better of you of all people, Captain. How many aliens have you had? Huh? And now you're squeamish? He's very sensitive about this, and I thought you cared about him!"

Jim's mouth dropped open. "I- what? What are you talking about?" 

Doubt flickered on Uhura's face. "Uh..."

Jim turned to her, now really interested. "What do you mean squeamish? What do I have to be squeamish about?"

"Um," Uhura floundered again, now backing away slowly. "Just keep an open mind, okay?" she whispered, then shakily walked away before Jim could question her further, sending furtive looks over her shoulder at him.

Now Jim was really intrigued. 

*

Although Jim looked for Spock in his usual haunts, he didn't see him until he'd given up and gone back to his cabin. Inside he found Spock sitting on the edge of Jim's bed looking as prim and awkward as Vulcans ever did. Spock stood abruptly and then sat back down, as though part of him wanted to go to Jim, and the greater part wasn't sure if he'd be welcome.

"Captain- Jim, I would like to apologize for my abrupt departure last night. I believe I may have given you the wrong impression."

Jim silently sat down next to Spock, though not too close. He didn't dare reach out and take Spock's hand as he wanted to. "Did we go too fast, Spock? It's okay if you want to go slower. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or do anything you don't want to do."

Spock bit his lip and shook his head, looking down into his lap. "It isn't that, Jim. I did want to have sexual relations with you. It's just... I was afraid..."

He seemed to have a hard time saying what he needed to say and Jim scooted a little closer, now tentatively reaching out and touching his fingers to Spock's right hand. "Is this because we aren't the same species? Uhura insinuated something like that." Spock's eyes flashed up in alarm. "Nothing specific, I think she thought I'd... I dunno, spurned you or something. But Spock, it's okay. I've been with aliens before, I don't expect you to be the same as I am." Jim's gaze flickered down at Spock's lap briefly. "Whatever you... er, have, Spock, I'm sure I can work with it. You don't have to worry about me being disgusted or alarmed or whatever it is you think."

Spock shifted uncomfortably, but didn't withdraw his hand from Jim's. "It has happened to me before," he admitted, his voice so strained and rigid it was almost painful to hear. "When I first began to teach at the Academy, I had a coworker... who, upon seeing me unclothed, found she was not able to overcome her aversion to my anatomy." Spock's tone of voice made Jim wonder precisely how badly that encounter had gone and whether he could find this coworker and have her kicked out of Starfleet.

"Nyota seemed very positive about her experiences with you, Spock," Jim said gently, but Spock just shook his head with a frown. 

"I never let Nyota see me or touch me. We had sexual intercourse in the dark. They were not... very comfortable experiences for me."

Jim's mouth dropped. That explained a lot. And he wondered just how much persuading it had taken from Nyota to get even that far. Jim gripped Spock's wrist more firmly, bringing his other hand up to gently caress his fingers in the Vulcan kiss Spock had taught him. Spock leaned into his touch almost imperceptibly and looked up at Jim with large eyes. Even though he was obviously working hard to repress any expression, Jim could read uncertainty and desire clearly on his face.

"Spock, I want to see you; all of you.” He lifted a hand and tenderly stroked Spock's jaw and cheek. "I'm not afraid. There's nothing you have that is going to turn me off."

Spock sat and stared at Jim for what seemed a long time before dropping his head and sighing. "If that is what you wish, Jim," he said in a heavy voice, and gently disentangled his hand from Jim's grasp to stand. Without looking at him, Spock began to systematically remove his clothing, folding each item efficiently and laying it on a chair against the wall until he was left with just his underwear on. His fingers hesitated for just one moment before sliding the garment down his long legs and giving Jim a glorious view of his lover's fantastic bottom. Spock dropped the underwear on the pile of clothing, visibly breathed deeply, then turned around to face Jim.

Jim, who hadn't been realizing he was holding his breath, let it out with whoosh. Spock stiffly walked back over to Jim and sat back down. He seemed to find the wall opposite the bed very fascinating, for he refused to look at Jim. Spock's legs weren't open far enough to see anything, but Jim's brief glance had told him that whatever Spock had, it wasn't a penis. A thought occurred to him that seemed to explain the situation, and though he couldn't help his surprise, this didn't change the way he felt about Spock.

"Hey," he said gently, reaching out and putting a hand on Spock's knee. "This doesn't change anything. I've been with trans people before, and I respect you for who you are."

Jim had a whole speech quickly forming in his mind, but Spock's incredulous stare made it die on his lips. "I'm not transgender, Jim. This is what Vulcan males look like." 

Jim sneaked another look down doubtfully. Noticing Jim's stare, Spock flushed green and his knees snapped shut defensively. 

"Vulcan penises remain sheathed in their dormant state and only upon arousal do the penises engorge, the sheath retracts and the male is ready for sexual congress. Our testes remain embedded inside. It is much more efficient in a biological sense than a human male's genitalia, Jim, for we are less prone to injury."

Jim, whose shoulders had slumped in relief, had to chuckle in what felt like giddiness. Spock's reticence had begun to worry him more than he'd realized. "Well, I can hardly fault that. I've been kicked in the balls more times than I'd like to admit. Well, hell, Spock, is that it? That doesn't sound so scary. That coworker was seriously a novice; that doesn't even rank in the top ten strangest dicks I've seen."

Spock was frowning now, clearly not enjoying Jim's insinuations about his lurid sexual history. "That isn't what frightened her, Jim." Jim lifted his eyebrows inquiringly. Spock shook his head indecisively. "Describing it makes it seem so... I don't know the best way- perhaps if you just saw it?"

Jim grinned lasciviously. "So my job is to turn you on, right?" He slid a hand slowly over Spock's knee and let his fingers skim down the line made by Spock's clenched legs. Spock trembled and his breath in Jim's ear quivered. "May I touch you, Spock?" Spock hesitated for only a moment, his eyes very wide, before nodding shakily. Spock's legs parted just enough for Jim to slide his hand between them but not far enough to see. "Tell me if this is too much, Spock. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Not that you should be. I'm going to like this, I promise Spock. It doesn't matter how we're different, it's you so obviously I'm going to love it."

Spock's thighs parted just a little more, which was all the encouragement Jim needed. He moved his hand up until his fingers brushed against soft, warm skin between his legs. Spock hissed in a breath and then let it out with a shudder, but when Jim looked up at him he was watching him steadily, so he continued. His touch grew more bold, smoothing along the channel between his legs, feeling his way through foreign territory. By touch only it became obvious that regardless of what he'd thought he'd seen, Spock didn't have a vagina. He felt firm and solid and he could feel his penis beneath his skin, a shaft encased in warm flesh. When his fingertips brushed against the moist, tender skin of the sheath's opening, Spock made a small noise in his throat and jerked back.

"I'm sorry, Jim," he gasped, forcing himself to be still. "It's sensitive."

Jim bit back a grin. "Hands can be sort of rough," he admitted and then stood to kneel before Spock, whose eyes grew even larger than before. "My mouth is so soft, Spock," he purred, putting his hands on Spock's knees but not pressing yet. "Can I taste you? I want to."

Jim's face must have been earnest enough, for Spock nodded eagerly. His knees parted and Jim dove between them. He kissed his way up Spock's thighs, using the vantage to get a better idea of what he'd be working with. Closer to his body Jim could see that Spock's genitals really looked nothing like a vagina. The outline of his penis was more obvious now, perhaps due to increased arousal, and the opening of the sheath was glistening and green. Just past the opening he could see the smooth green head of Spock's cock as it began to push forward.

"Oh god, that's hot," he moaned, not even having to fake the ardor in his voice, and rushed forward, all but burying his face in Spock's crotch. He began by frantically licking up the sheath and then tonguing the wet, sensitive opening in flicking strokes. Spock groaned above him and Jim sucked at the opening and was delighted when a rush of bright, salty fluid filled his mouth and a wave of musky, sour warmth flooded his nostrils. 

Jim's tongue flicked out and met the smooth, tangy head of Spock's dick. A quick glance showed him that in just a few moments the opening of Spock's sheath was spreading and his cock was pushing out, now with the head almost completely exposed. Jim sucked it down, the bulbous organ filling his mouth and stretching his lips like an obscene lollipop.

Spock made a strangled sort of noise and when Jim looked up at him happily Spock gently pulled him away. His cock was peeking out now; the sheath's lips were violently green and spreading tightly around it and the bulge beneath his skin was swollen, making the skin taut and shiny. 

"You're one hell of a grower, Spock," Jim said in amazed bemusement before Spock physically pulled Jim onto the bed and then up to the pillows so they were sprawled out together.

"Your clothes," Spock panted and began to work feverishly at Jim's uniform. Between the two of them they had Jim naked in moments and Jim rolled on top of Spock. He could feel Spock's dick nudging cheerfully against his thigh and with a bit of shifting managed to clamp it between his legs so it pressed up against his balls. "Yessss," he hissed as he experimented with clenching his thighs to provide sensation for Spock while ravishing his mouth with his sloppy, salty lips.

Spock made the most delightful sounds as Jim rolled his hips and wriggled on top of him and Jim could feel him continue to grow. Christ, he was huge, and when Jim didn't think he could get any bigger he only seemed to get larger. And more than just large, Jim was beginning to think that Spock's shaft wasn't straight and smooth like a human's either. It felt bumpy and bulgy in a way that was hard to explain but lit his imagination on fire with the possibilities. He was beginning to think he understood the coworker's fear; frankly, had he been younger and less experienced he'd have been intimidated by a dick that size and shape, but now it only made his mouth salivate in excitement.

By then Spock's hips had joined in, pushing and straining against Jim so his cock tunneled between his legs. He was so big now Jim couldn't even close his legs all the way anymore. Finally, with a thrust from Spock that nearly heaved Jim over, Spock fell back to the bed, panting. "I'm fully erect now, Jim. If-if you want to look."

Jim grinned and parted his legs. "Oh yeah, I want to look," he purred and gracefully rose until he was straddling Spock's hips. He scooted back to see better- and then fell back against Spock's thighs hard.

"Fuck," he yelped, momentarily letting his surprise overcome him. Spock reacted as though he'd been punched, flinching and then beginning to struggle to draw away, pushing his hands down to inefficiently cover himself.

"I'm sorry, Jim, I should have told you. I'll leave-"

"No, no," Jim said, his own hand darting out to catch Spock's wrist. "That's not what I meant. Just. Fuck," he breathed and drew Spock's hand away. Spock seemed too miserable to protest and Jim got his first good look at Spock's genitals. It was, truly, like nothing Jim had ever seen, and Jim had seen many, many aliens without their clothes on. 

It took some serous inspection for Jim to even begin to understand what he was seeing. Rising, large and glorious from his now swollen sheath, stood a thick, beautiful green cock. It had a round head, just like Jim's, but there the similarities ended. Wrapped around the central penis seemed to be four thinner shafts, twined around it like vines climbing up a building. Each had a smaller, slightly pointed head and each leaked copious amounts of sticky pre cum. The entire concoction was glistening and moist looking and Jim's tongue actually darted out of its own accord, as if it couldn't wait to begin worshiping the most beautiful, bizarre penis he'd ever seen.

"My god, Spock, this is incredible. No wonder that bitch was scared, this is the most intimidating dick I've ever seen." Spock looked like he was about ready to die. Jim looked up eagerly. "Do you wanna fuck me? I don't know if I can take it, but I want to try."

For once in all the time Jim had known him, Spock looked beyond speech. Finally, after opening and shutting his mouth a few times, he said tentatively, "Jim, am I to understand that you still wish to have sexual intercourse with me?"

Jim twisted like a happy puppy. "Fuck yeah. This is the sexiest fucking cock I've ever seen and I don't even understand it but I want it. Oh my god, you're gonna have to stretch me out for like an hour," he announced, not sounding the least bit turned off by the idea.

Spock flopped back in relief, closing his eyes briefly. Finally he opened them and smiled, just a little. "That won't be necessary, Jim. Vulcan penises separate when retracted. We evolved to have multiple penises to ensure stamina during Pon Farr and increase the chances of impregnation." And, to Jim's utter astonishment, he watched as the penises quivered and then began to move independently. They slithered away from the large central shaft then out, separating and standing stiffly up, five dicks now instead of one.

"Holy fuck, Spock," he moaned. "Am I high? How can you do that? What else can they do?"

Spock huffed in what Jim could only assume was amusement. "It isn't magic, Jim. Vulcans have superior muscle control. The extraneous smaller penises in particular are quite mobile." One of the slimmer cocks shivered now, moving sinuously and bending in ways human cocks definitely couldn't. It reminded Jim of a tentacle or a snake. It slid down Spock's thigh and then brushed against Jim's testicles. Jim was torn, for a moment, between revulsion and fascination, but ultimately went with the latter. He scooted forward and now all Spock's dicks were moving, reaching out to Jim and stroking his cock. One of the slender dicks made a loop and wrapped around Jim's cock, sliding up and then down, its natural lubrication making the way easy. Another dick squirmed wetly between Jim's ass cheeks, the head nudging against his hole.

"Do you still want me to penetrate you?" Spock asked shyly, looking so uncertain and hopeful it broke Jim's heart a little.

"Yeah, baby, ung," he gasped and pressed back against the dick at his entrance. It twisted gently, pushing and pushing until finally it slid home, making Jim cry out and jerk. It was so wet and warm and so much thicker then a finger, but Jim was no amateur and he took it with grunts of pleasure than were more animal than human.

"Jim," Spock mewled, his hands now gripping Jim tightly by the hips. "Jim." He didn't seem capable of anything more complex, but then, neither was Jim. He just gasped and rolled his hips, forcing the dick in deeper while the other four lavished attention on his own cock. 

"Another, Spock," he pleaded and Spock let out a long whine. A tentacle detached itself from Jim's balls and dove between his ass cheeks, no longer bashful as it pried open the hole and sought out the warmth inside. The two dicks together seemed to twine inside him and began to thrust, now not so much stretching him as brutally fucking him. With each wave of movement they undulated against his prostate, making Jim hang his head and breath through his nose, concentrating now on not coming before the show even got started.

Spock, though, was beginning to make noises Jim would never have even thought a Vulcan could make. "Jim, I- Jim!" he gasped and then thrust up hard. Jim clenched around him and actually felt Spock's dicks spasm and spew cum inside him. Spock let out a long groan and then flopped back against the sheets, panting. Jim was a little disappointed, having wanted the encounter to last a little longer, but honestly he was too turned on to begrudge Spock. He was pretty sure he was about two seconds away from orgasm himself- or at least he was until Spock seemed to reactivate out of nowhere. Spock's dicks withdrew from Jim's ass and before he knew what was going on Spock had pushed him backwards and then pulled him roughly up to his knees, his sore, wet ass in the air.

"What-" he began, but his words were cut off on a shriek when something that felt like the size of a tree branch rammed into his soaking, clenching hole. Of course, only two of Spock's dicks had cum and Jim was pretty sure he was now getting the brunt of the largest one. Jim fell to his elbows and had to brace his hands against the headboard to keep from being pushed flat as Spock slammed into him aggressively, so unlike his usual gentle self. "Spock, yes," he all but shouted before biting hard onto his pillow to keep from screaming loud enough to alarm security. 

Suddenly his cock was being hugged tightly in a slick, slimy embrace and he looked down to see one of the dicks wrapped around it. "Unf," was all he could come up with as he watched the tentacle pick up speed, fucking Jim's cock and making spurts of pre cum bubble up from the slits of both the cocks and drip stickily down to the bedspread. "Spock, I'm so close, oh god," he gibbered and the tentacle picked up speed, twisting around the sensitive head before diving back down to the base.

"Spoooock," he groaned, the vowels drawing longer as he drew closer. "Please, yes," he begged, not even sure what he needed until he felt it. The fifth dick. It began as a slight extra pressure against his hole, like a slippery finger touching his rim. When the head pushed in Jim jolted and howled with it, Spock's name mingled in the sound. The fifth dick squirmed further inside until it found what Jim sought. The head began to bob and rub against his prostate while Spock's largest cock slammed mercilessly inside him, sending electrical sparks straight from his prostate to his balls and cock. Jim gave one last wail of ecstasy and came harder and more desperately than he ever had in his life, leaving him twitching and so weak he would have fallen to the bed if Spock hadn't been physically holding him up by his hips.

Spock's tentacle stroked Jim gently through his orgasm, but the Vulcan attached to it seemed beyond humanity. He was heaving and grunting like a rutting bear, two cocks battering Jim's spasming hole until Jim's own poor, spent cock gave a few pathetically optimistic twitches, as though wanting to join back in. Finally, with a totally un-Vulcan roar, Spock pushed up hard against Jim and shuddered, grinding and pumping his orgasm into him. When he withdrew on a few jittery gasps, cum gushed out of Jim's gaping hole and dripped down his thighs to the bed. Jim gave up and flopped down into the whole mess, grinning smugly.

"That was- that was-" he murmured, squirming restlessly and not even sure what to say. "Unbelievable Spock. That was the best sex I've ever had, my god. I don't even know what just happened to me. How have Vulcans been keeping that a secret?"

Jim turned back to his lover to draw him into what he felt was a very, very well deserved nap. Spock was resting his ass against his heels and breathing hard. He was as wet and covered in fluids as Jim and every inch of his skin was flushed green, but none more so than his cluster of dicks. "Oh," Jim said, startled, when he realized that one of the slender tentacles remained vibrant green with blood and stood out stiff and eager. "Christ, how is that even possible?"

Spock seemed to regain his shyness at Jim's somewhat weary tone. Spock scooted back and used his arms to cover himself and force the penis down. "You're tired, Jim, I'll just take care of it in the bathroom," he said, the pre-Surak Spock being quickly subsumed by the more familiar repressed Spock.

"No, wait," Jim said quickly, finding his energy again and reaching out to grab Spock's ankle before he could get away. "My ass is tired," he admitted and grinned mischievously. "But my mouth isn't."

"Jim," Spock protested unconvincingly, but Jim could tell his arousal was making his usual reservations weak. 

Jim didn't give him a chance to change his mind. He dove straight down onto the cock, wrapping his lips tight around it and bobbing up and down. His weariness made him unwilling to deep throat the lengthy penis, but he used both hands to pump the shaft while he sucked the head. The smell of Spock, hot and musky, was overwhelming this close and it made Jim moan a little, wishing he could get hard again, especially when Spock began to make those kicked puppy whimpers that made Jim's toes curl. 

"That's it, baby, cum one more time for me, I love you, I love you," he broke off to whisper and then just looked up at Spock's flushed face while he pumped the last cock fast in his two tight fists.

"Jim," Spock sighed. "I love you too."

Jim grinned joyously and that's when Spock gulped, squeezed his eyes shut and came again, his whole body arching into Jim and every muscle straining. Jim's face was sprayed with cum. It got on his teeth and in his hair and even a little got up his nostrils. It was glorious.

When he was done Spock slumped over on his side, panting and quaking just like any other man who'd just cum his brains out. Maybe Vulcans weren't so different from humans.

Jim glanced down at Spock's groin and saw his penises begin to wind together again, clearly preparing to retract back into his sheath, and shook his head with delighted disbelief. Vulcans were nothing like humans. Thank god!


End file.
